haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Series of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Series of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの直列 ''Suzumiya Haruhi no Chokuretsu''), is a Haruhi Suzumiya Video Game. This adventure game was published by Sega. Likewise with other Haruhi Suzumiya video games that are not ''Day of Sagittarius III'' (an iOS game), this game was only released in Japan and was never released anywhere else. Plot Rumors of unnatural phenomena appearing one after the other have been spreading round school! Of course, Haruhi delightedly decides to start figuring out the identity and cause to these sightings and naturally, Kyon and the rest of the SOS Brigade members, get dragged along for the ride... One day, Kyon receives an unexpected call... "The school's being haunted?" Of course Haruhi didn't fail to hear about it. "Be ready to stay late after school, otherwise, its the death penalty!!!" Mysterious phenomena appearing one after the other...In the "Seven Wonders of the School" Ghost Story, Kyon, and the SOS Brigade get caught up in a ridiculous tempest yet again, having to figure what's causing these strange things to happen, without Haruhi noticing! Translated from this page: http://sega.jp/ds/haruhi/home.shtml Episode I: The Man-Eating Classroom Haruhi Suzumiya had heard a rumor of a "man-eating classroom" due to Kyon accidentally letting that slip. Even though it was summer vacation, she took the Brigade to North High, intending to spend the night there. They took Kyon's sister as well. They found the The Computer Research Society President sleeping over there as well. During the search, they discovered local warping in space, signaling the presence of a data entity. Yuki Nagato modified a mop to fix the warps which Kyon was expected to wield, but there were several locations requiring clean-up. The whole time they had to keep their real activities secret from Haruhi. At one point, a strange "ghost girl" wearing the same hat Mikoto Misamuru wore in The Parallel of Haruhi Suzumiya appeared. Eventually Kyon was trapped in a classroom which tried to "eat him" via a strange mouth which appeared on the blackboard, but Nagato and Itsuki Koizumi were able to rescue him. Episode 2: The Incomplete Sonata The Brigade and other witnesses hear piano music coming from an empty room, at the same time each day. Nagato believed it could be a data organism, trying to get noticed. Asahina thought the music concealed hidden speech. Meanwhile, Haruhi tried to arrange a sleepover over Kyon's objections—Kyon thought the school had become dangerous. Game Info * Released: May 28, 2009 * Console: Nintendo DS * You play as Kyon trying to find a monster, with the other SOS Brigade members, that has been spotted North High. * The game is divided into several "episodes". * Includes a new Haruhi Suzumiya song, featured in the Suzumiya Haruhi no Chokuretsu Heiretsu Vocal Mini Album ("Wonder trip"). Gallery File:Haruhi DS.png|Talking with Haruhi in Episode 1 File:Yuki DS.png|Episode 1 File:Group.png|One of the in-game songs File:Kyon_and_Little_Sister.png|Kyon and his Little Sister Chou SOS Dandanin Collection.jpg|Chou SOS Dandanin Collection version of the game External Links *[http://haruhi.sega.jp/ Suzumiya Haruhi no Heiretsu and Suzumiya Haruhi no Chokuretsu official website] *English walkthrough (partial) *Youtube, first story es:La Serie de Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Video Games